To achieve reliable and easy-to-use far-field voice interfaces for Internet-of-Things (IoT) applications and room-based audio communications, collaboration endpoints may integrate a microphone and a loudspeaker into one unit/enclosure. The microphone and the loudspeaker may be close to each other, while a distance from the microphone to a talker may be much larger than the distance between the microphone and the loudspeaker. This presents a challenge in that a high level acoustic signal originating at a far-end collaboration endpoint and propagated via the loudspeaker may be captured by the microphone as an echo, with a high echo-to-near-end speech ratio. The high echo-to-near-end speech ratio may cause poor full-duplex, especially “double talk,” audio performance. While it is possible to optimize a beamformer fed by a set of microphones to suppress acoustic echo, such a solution consumes a degree of freedom for the microphone system, and may therefore compromise far-field speech pickup, noise reduction, and dereverberation performance.